


That Kid Just Knows Too Much

by Thefriedyoshi



Series: I write FGO because I felt like it [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jinako acting slightly like a chuuni, Karna moe.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefriedyoshi/pseuds/Thefriedyoshi
Summary: Pre or post CCC. FGOverse, I just wanted to write a "cute" Jinako and mini Karna meeting
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer, Jinano Carigi & Karna
Series: I write FGO because I felt like it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915105
Kudos: 6





	That Kid Just Knows Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Pre or post CCC. FGOverse, I just wanted to write a "cute" Jinako and mini Karna meeting

I was your typical lonely middle school girl, pfft, it sounds like I'm the only one who has this problem. I went to school, I barely listened to any lesson and looked outside the window, as if I was searching for something, like what a cool anime protagonist would do. At recess, I would see the other students being all friendly and putting their tables against others. No one did it to me. It was obvious they would treat me this way, someone from such a prestigious family shouldn't even be in the same space as these "plebeians" as my father said. But this was my only request for my family.  
"Please let me in a normal school", I wanted to be "normal", to have normal friends, yet everybody treated me with cold shoulders because no matter what I did, I was always the different one. From teachers defending the students' jealousy and insults toward me, as I should get used to it because of my high status to me getting used to loneliness and becoming more and more invisible, feeling disappointment, then anger, then sadness, then... emptiness. So this was the life I desired for?

One day, during the sunset, I was returning home from the combini, eating another "plebeian" food my parents hated, gummy candies, and I felt the finger or a kid lightly touching my skirt. I wasn't stupid enough to think this was sexual harassment, but I ran to what I felt this kid went to. It was a game of a cat(me) chasing mice (him) until I finally found him at the top of the elephant slide I used to play with as a kid, the sun illuminating him from behind, he was more brilliant than anyone I ever saw as if he didn't even exist.  
But contrary to what I expected, his profile wasn't proud and arrogant, he was just as empty as me, his dead eyes were scary and felt like they were reflecting my soul. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away, ran away from my problems like I always did, but I was drawn to this inhuman traits, cattish eyes with red eyeliners, white fluffy hair almost as white as his ghostly skin yet they were covered by bruises, a sign of abuses, his black t-shirt was too long and reached his weak legs. Was he a ruined angel perhaps and I should cure the wounds of his soul? What on earth did they do him anyway? I approached him and he showed me no sign of aggression or fear, no reaction at all. He sat on one side and I sat on the other. I asked him many questions: "Why did you end up like this" "where are your parents?" "I'm very worried about you", but to any of my questions, he didn't reply. I wanted to get angry because I couldn't let him just be and as I was to scold him, yet I sighed and just gave me some of my candies. He ate them with fervor and I felt something warm inside my heart. He finally opened up and asked something: "Are you happy?"  
Happy?  
Happy about what?  
That my stupid decision ruined my life yet my family still spoiled me and loved me the same and I couldn't tell them?  
That I was getting more and more invested in games that made me forget how boring and lonely my real life has become?  
I replied with honesty: "I don't really know"  
"Is that so.." he smiled bitterly, what did he expect? Yet he really sounded like he understood me. He then added.  
"I don't even know what happiness is, I feel a constant hole in my heart like there's someone very special and waiting for me"  
At that, I was repressing my laughter, such a small child suffering from love problems?! Was that even possible?! "Y-you can't be real, of all problems..!"  
The kid instead of getting mad at me making fun of his problems, he smiled, childish and pure: "I know, but you finally smiled too, you have a beautiful smile". I wasn't used to compliments anymore so I blushed like those tsundere characters: "What's the deal with you anyway! Who are you!"  
"I'm your guardian, Jinako Caragiri, I'm here to tell you to keep the people you love close"  
He looked at me in the eyes with intensity for the first time, he was serious and determined. I closed my eyes and opened them again.  
And he disappeared

...  
... how?! Was this an anime event where I was meeting the man I was going to marry in the future? Well, I might be into shota but that kid isn't totally my type! I just felt like..  
He was the same as me.

That brat also ate all my gummy candies

"I'm going to buy something for pops" I said while walking toward the store

When my family died,  
I understood what that kid meant

**Author's Note:**

> Karna so smooth, wooow


End file.
